


Fly me to the moon

by stephsan96



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Disney, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pixar, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: I am so IN LOVE with this ship that I made myself write a full (one shot) story about them because I wanted to so bad! I hope I did a good job writing this piece!





	Fly me to the moon

**_"Fly my to the moon and let me play among the stars"_ **

Hiro hears someone singing and a sound of a guitar playing outside of the living room.

It was a long and stressful day for the science genius at school. With all the projects that he had to invent and all the major studying for exams for his classes, he has been feeling very stressed and exhausted lately. But he can't rest. He needs to finish everything so he can relax peacefully.

**"** **_Let me see what spring is like on, Jupiter and Mars"_ **

As much as he love his very romantic musician of a boyfriend dearly, he's being very fucking annoying right now. And distracting.

He ignores him and goes back to his studying.

 **"** ** _In other words hold my hand_ **  
**_In other words_ **  
**_Darling kiss me"_ **

Hiro blushes just by hearing those words coming from the Latino boy. Then he starts to think about the time when the two had their first kiss together.

**_~flashback~_ **

_It was raining that day, Hiro was just leaving his lab and was about to head home. As he walked out of the building, he saw Miguel standing right by the entrance of the school looking at his phone and holding an umbrella._

_Miguel looks up and sees Hiro. His mouth forming into a big smile that showed off his one dimple on the left side of his cheek._

_"So cute" Hiro thought to himself._

_It's been about 6 months since he met, became friends with and started to live with the musical prodigy. During those 6 months, Hiro started to feel something for him. He didn't know what it was. He never felt like this with anyone before. All he knows is that whenever he's around with Miguel, he can feel his heart race by the second, his cheeks feeling very warm than usual, becoming all sweaty and instantly becoming happy when their together._

_Miguel puts his phone away as Hiro walks up to him._

_Miguel: Hey!_

_Hiro: Hey..........were you waiting here for a long time?_

_Miguel: No I just left the studio. I figured that if I waited for you, we can walk home together._

* ** _ba dump ba dump*_**

_Hiro can hear his heart thumping so loud right now. "Can Miguel hear it? Oh god I hope not!"_

_Miguel steps closer to Hiro. Too close. Making the Japanese boys cheeks turn into a deep crimson red._

_Hiro looks up at Miguel._

_Hiro: ....._

_Miguel: I...uh...didn't bring an extra umbrella...so we might have to share hehe_

_He rubs the back of his neck._

_Hiro notices a faint pink blush forming onto Miguel's cheeks._

_Hiro: That's ok_

_They start waking back home. Side by side._

_Their shoulders would bump into each other every so often._

_As they were walking, they stumbled upon a convenience store._

_Miguel: Oh! Hey can we go in here for a moment?_

_Hiro: Yeah, sure_

_The two walked in the store and started to grab snacks to buy for them to eat at home. Miguel grabbed two flans, two bottles of Jarritos and a bag of Takis just for him since Hiro doesn't do well with spicy snacks and food. Meanwhile, Hiro grabs two boxes of pocky, two bottles of Ramune soda and a bag of rice crackers. As the cashier was ringing them up, Miguel took out his wallet._

_Hiro: No! I'll pay._

_Miguel: No I'm paying since I was the one who wanted to go in here_

_Miguel pays for the snacks, grabs the plastic bag of goodies and they start walking back home._

_The two approached a crosswalk and stopped. Waiting for it to change so they can cross the street._

_Miguel: How were your classes today?_

_Hiro: The usual. Nothing different. You?_

_Miguel: Was helping out a friend on recording a song for our class_

_Hiro: I'm guessing you played the guitar_

_Miguel: And backup vocals_

_Both of them let out a little laugh._

_Hiro: What type of song was it?_

_Miguel: It's a remake. Our teacher wanted us to pick out a classic song and remake it into a modern version of it._

_Hiro: What song did you pick?_

_Miguel: That's a secret_

_He looks over at Hiro, making their eyes connect with each others and winks at him._

_Hiro starts to feel butterflies in his stomach and he can feel his heart race in his chest so fast than usual._

_The crosswalk changes, making it ok to cross the street. As Miguel crosses the street, Hiro doesn't move from his spot. He's stays like that, like a living statue._

_He stares at Miguel as he's walking. He stares at his slender neck, broad shoulders, muscular arms, and well defined back._

_Miguel turns around and notices that Hiro didn't move and is still on the other side of the street._

_Miguel: Hiro!_

_He waves a hand at him._

_Hiro comes out of his trance. As he took a step to cross, the crosswalk changed. He had to wait for it to change again._

_He looks ahead at Miguel, who's on his phone again. The light from the screen illuminating the Latino boys tan complexion and coffee colored eyes._

_Even just by looking at him, Hiro already can feel his cheeks starting to heat up. How can someone like Miguel make him be like this. Feel like this. It's almost like he's..............in love with him._

_Is he in love with him?_

_There were times where Miguel made him feel like he is special during their friendship. How he encourages him when he's in a slump, helps him out with his inventions by being a test subject, to which Miguel doesn't mind, and how Miguel would manage to bring him his papers if he forgot them at home. But that was just him being nice and thoughtful._

_Right?_

_But there were times where Miguel would see him in his vulnerable state. Like how Hiro would cry in the middle of the night when he would dream about that day when he lost Tadashi. Miguel would wake him up from that nightmare and would start to calm him down. Saying that everything's okay, it wasn't his fault as he's hugging him and stroking his head. Every time when Miguel would comfort him and hug him, Hiro always felt safe. Felt like Miguel was the one protecting him when it's suppose to be the other way around. Hiro is always doing the protecting. He's a superhero for crying out loud! A superhero, an ultimate science genius, graduated high school at the age of 13 and getting into the top level university of science and technology at the age of 14, about to enter his final year of school, about to graduate university at 18 AND!......................................he's in love._

_"Oh my god" he's in love. But not just with anyone. He's in love with someone who comforts him, listens to him, is always there for him, makes him feel safe and most of all, makes him feel happy._

_The crosswalk changes. Miguel puts his phone away in his pocket and looks up at Hiro. Giving him a small smile. His dimple peeking through._

_Hiro starts to walk..........then he starts to run._

_"Why is he running?" Miguel thought to himself. He sees Hiro still running fast towards him._

_Miguel: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! HIRO!_

_He puts out a hand, signaling for him to slow down. From the looks of it, that's not happening._

_But what happened next left Miguel all wide eyed and frozen._

_Hiro ran up to him, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him._

_Miguel dropped the bag of snacks and umbrella he had in his hands, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist. Kissing him back._

_The rain keeps coming down, soaking them wet but that didn't matter right now. All the two cared about was this special moment happening in front of them right now._

_Knowing that from now on, there's no going back to their friendship. But deep down, both of them knew what they really felt for each other. And it was not friendship. It was something more._

**_~end of flashback~_ **

Hiro smiles at the memory. The moment that changed their friendship into a relationship.

He shakes his head. "No, no. Can't be distracted!" He says to himself.

**"** **_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more"_ **

**Hiro:** Focus Hamada, focus

**"** **_You are all I long for all I worship and adore"_ **

**Hiro:**.........

Hiro is starting to get angry at his boyfriend distracting him from his work and he feels like he's about to pop a vain in his head.

**"** **_In other words, please be true!"_ **

**Hiro:** I swear to god Miguel!!!

The Japanese boy snaps

 **_"In other words_ **  
**_I love you"_ **

**Hiro:**..........

Did he hear....what he thought he heard.

Hiro gets up from the table and walks over to the balcony where he sees his boyfriend below him playing the guitar. A smile on his lips that show his one dimple and his coffee colored eyes looking at him all lovingly.

 **"** ** _Lleva me hacía la luna y déjame jugar junto a las estrellas_ **  
**_Déjame ver cómo es la primavera en Júpiter y Marte"_ **

Hiro looks at Miguel. A small smile forming on his lips and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

 **"** ** _En otras palabras, sujeta mi mano_ **  
**_En otras palabras, cariño bésame"_ **

The moment Miguel sings that line, Hiro can feel his heart beating so fast.

 **_"Llena mi corazón con canto y déjame cantar por siempre y más_ **  
**_Tú eres mi razón de ser todo lo que creo y adoro_ **  
**_En otras palabras, por favor se verdadero!_ **  
**_En otras palabras,_ **  
**_Te amo!"_ **

Miguel finishes singing and Hiro for the first time in a while, he feels all calm and relaxed.

 **Miguel:** _Te amo mi chinito!_

Hiro lets out a small laugh.

 **Hiro:** Come in the house already. It's getting cold

Miguel walks inside the house and goes upstairs to the living room.

Hiro walks towards him and he wraps his arms around the musicians neck and gives him a big hug.

 **Miguel:** What did you think of the song?

He wraps an arm around his waist and kisses him on the head.

 **Hiro:** You can never go wrong with a Frank Sinatra song. Especially if it's "fly me to the moon"

He gives a sweet small smile to him.

 **Miguel:** I know you've been feeling stressed lately, so I thought singing you a song would help you feel somewhat at ease

 **Hiro:** Thank you

He gives Miguel a quick kiss on the lips.

The clock in the living room dings, showing that it's midnight.

 **Miguel:** Looks like it's time to got to bed

 **Hiro:** In a minute. I still need to finish my-

Before Hiro could finish his sentence, Miguel picks him, puts him over his shoulder and starts to walk upstairs to their room.

 **Hiro:** MIGUEL!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!

He starts to squirm.

 **Miguel:** SLEEP.NOW.

He plops Hiro down in his bed.

 **Hiro:** Uff

And what happens next, makes the Japanese science prodigy body go all still...................and hot.

Miguel gets on top of him. Hiro swallows hard.

Miguel starts to lean in on him.

He closes his eyes.

Then Miguel lies down. His body resting on top of Hiro's.

 **Miguel:** Were you expecting something else~?

He smirks making his dimple visible.

Hiro's face immediately turns red like a tomato.

 **Hiro:** Get off of me!

He tries to push the musician off of him but it's no use.

Miguel starts to laugh a little.

 **Hiro:** Why are you so heavy?!!

 **Miguel:** _Se llama, comida mexicana_

Hiro rolls his eyes at the comment. Miguel starts to get comfortable on top of Hiro, he pulls the blanket located at the end of Hiro's bed to cover them and is about to drift off to sleep.

 **Hiro:** We should change into our pajamas

 **Miguel:** I'm fine like this

Hiro lets out a small giggle. He rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around the Latino boys neck. Miguel does the same thing by wrapping his arms around the Japanese boys back.

 **Hiro:** Sing to me again

Miguel chuckles.

 **Miguel:** _Claro que si, mi amor~_

 **"** ** _Lleva me hacía la luna y déjame jugar junto a las estrellas_ **  
**_Déjame ver cómo es la primavera en Júpiter y Marte_ ** **..."**

Hiro nuzzles his head into Miguel's neck and starts to drift off to sleep from hearing his angelic voice while he sings.

 **_"En otras palabras,_ **  
**_Te Amo~"_ **

When he finishes singing, he looks down at his _gomita_ sleeping. He can hear his breathing coming out of his parted lips and he can feel his heartbeat against his chest. Miguel strokes Hiro's head and gives him a quick kiss on his forehead. Then he also starts to drift off to sleep. The two sleeping in each others arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so IN LOVE with this ship that I made myself write a full (one shot) story about them because I wanted to so bad! I hope I did a good job writing this piece!


End file.
